Entre la Fantasía y la Realidad del Amor
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: "Y lo sabía, sabía exactamente como sería el amor. Tenía siete años, pero si hubiera visto al amor entrar por mi puerta, lo hubiera reconocido inmediatamente. Sin embargo cuando el amor fue llegó a mi vida, todo fue diferente" Narusaku POV Sakura


Pareja: NARUSAKU ( POV Sakura)

Los personajes de Naruto® no son míos, sino de Misashi Kishimoto.

La historia la desarrollé yo aunque está basada en un poema o algo así de Sarah Kay & Phill Kaye

 **Entre la Fantasía y la Realidad del Amor**

Y lo sabía, sabía exactamente como sería el amor. Tenía siete años, pero si hubiera visto al amor entrar por mi puerta, lo hubiera reconocido inmediatamente.

Era sencillo identificarlo, porque :

El amor tendría cabello negro, corto.

El amor tendría unos grandes y ojos negros profundos

Tendría piel blanca y suave

Sería respetado por todos

El amor sería correcto al hablar

Sería muy serio, reservado y misterioso

El amor sería muy inteligente y sabio

Provendría de una familia grande, con mucho dinero y mucho renombre

El amor sabría tocar el piano y tocaría todas mis sonatas favoritas de Beethoven

Me regalaría flores cada semana

El amor sería un hombre sumamente guapo, yo sería la envidia de todas las mujeres de Konoha

Comeríamos todos los días comida saludable

El amor tendría muchos conocimientos de medicina y sostendríamos las mejores pláticas

El amor odiaría el futbol, ese deporte tan aburrido

Al amor le encantaría llevarme a comprar ropa, zapatos, y sería muy paciente

Así sería el amor, todo estaba planeado, no habría falla alguna.

 **Sin embargo…**

Llegó con la primavera, pasaron muchos años, yo ya era una mujer, dejé de ser una niña.

Y Si, tienes razón, el amor llegó por fin a mi vida

 **El amor era muy diferente** a lo que había pensado todo este tiempo

El amor era de **cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel bronceada**

El amor era **extrovertido y decía muchas cosas sin pensar**

Al amor **le aburría la medicina, no sabía tocar el piano**

El amor **dejaba la tapa del baño abierta y nunca cerraba la pasta de dientes**

Al amor le gustaba el **ramen y odiaba los vegetales.**

 **Cada fin de semana veía el futbol y se desesperaba cuando me acompañaba de compras.**

El amor decía la palabra **"mierda" enfrente de mis padres**

Al amor se le **olvidaba lavarse los dientes todas las tardes, era muy distraído.**

El amor **no tenía padres…**

El amor era muy diferente a lo que siempre idealicé, el amor no es perfecto, nadie es perfecto.

Pero lo más importante del amor eran sin duda sus virtudes,

El amor me repetía **"eres hermosa"** cuando más lo necesitaba.

Cuando regresaba de una misión,

 **Eres hermosa.**

 **Cuando fue nuestro primer beso,**

 **Eres hermosa.**

 **Cuando nos casamos,**

 **Eres hermosa.**

 **Cuando nació nuestro primer hijo,**

 **Eres hermosa.**

Cuando murieron mis padres **, el amor me consoló.** Me tomó entre sus brazos, acarició mi cabello, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Sakura-chan, estoy aquí y llora lo que debes llorar, dattebayo.

El amor **comía mis píldoras de soldado** sin dar ninguna queja.

El amor siempre **era caballeroso** y me abría la puerta de la casa cada vez que salíamos.

Cada que íbamos a una fiesta, el amor **me sacaba a bailar todas las canciones que me gustaban** aunque no fuera muy buen bailarín.

El amor siempre me **leía un poema cada noche** aunque no le gustara leer

El amor siempre sería amor, aunque no fuera como lo idealicé, aunque muchas veces lo maltraté en el pasado, el amor siempre llegó a su dueño, a mí.

El amor es así, nunca sabes de quien te enamorarás, puede ser de la persona que menos toleras hoy, la persona que más odias, pero mañana puede ser tu perdición.

Y yo aunque estuve perdida mucho tiempo, siempre llegué al lugar al que pertenezco, junto al amor.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Nota:

Holi!

Mi primera historia Narusaku, espero les haya gustado y la próxima semana actualizaré " Es el". He estado de viaje ;) por eso no tuve acceso a ninguna computadora ;) pero no se preocupen, yo actualizo.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one shot o drable, no sé cómo llamarlo de Narusaku. Me inspiré mucho esta vez.

Los dejo y comenten que tal les pareció.


End file.
